Sofocos
by Free Rider
Summary: Cuddy y Cameron mantienen una relación secreta y bastante excitante. Cameron va a devolverle un favor a Cuddy en su propio despacho. 2/2 COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

No soy muy aficionado a esta serie, pero soy un verdadero fanático de los fics. Un amigo me hizo un comentario sobre la posibilidad de que Cameron y Cuddy tuvieran una relación más personal... bueno esas no fueron exactamente sus palabras, pero tampoco es cuestión de ponerse soez. Busqué fics sobre ellas dos pero apenas encontré nada, asi que me puse a ello. Espero que le guste a alguien, aunque se que la demanda de esta pareja es escasa. Saludos.

**SOFOCOS**

Cuddy llevaba una mañana bastante ajetreada, entre cubrir las vacantes del día, controlar la contabilidad y los dolores de cabeza que le proporcionaban los médicos desobedientes, mejor dicho, un médico desobediente, no daba a basto.

El teléfono sonó, lo cogió con miedo, esperando que no tuviera que enfrentarse a ningún problema más.

"¿diga?"

"Haz que Julie se vaya" dijo Cameron al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Por que quieres que…?"

"Tu hazlo" no la dejó terminar y seguidamente colgó.

Cuddy se quedó unos segundos pensando en la excusa necesaria para deshacerse de su secretaria, la llamó y le pidió que entrara en su despacho.

"Julie, necesito que hagas algo por mi que se escapa de tus funciones" la muchacha la miró extrañada y asintió "tienes que seguir a House, lo haría yo pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, no puedo dejarlo por ponerme a vigilarle. Solo durante un rato, media hora a lo sumo, te lo pagaré como horas extras"

Julie abandonó el despacho y también su mesa. Cameron expiaba desde lejos lo que sucedía, y cuando estuvo segura de que no había moros en la costa entró en el despacho de la dirección sin siquiera preguntar.

"¿Por qué me has pedido que echara a Julie?" Cuddy estaba sumamente intrigada por las razones de la inmunóloga.

"Porque no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera mientras te devuelvo todo lo que te debo." Cameron se acercó, balanceando sus caderas con paso seductor.

"¿Lo que me debes?" Cuddy empezó a comprender, sobretodo al entrever una sonrisa traviesa en la más joven.

"Anoche… ¿recuerdas?" Las mejillas de la morena cogieron al instante un color rojizo.

"No me debes nada"

"Falso, lo de anoche fue…" Cameron elevó los ojos un instante recordando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego miró a Cuddy intensamente, rodeó la mesa pasando sus dedos por ella, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la rodeó por la cintura en una suave caricia atrayéndola y acercó su boca a su oido.

"Siéntate" con una leve presión en el hombro logró que se sentara, no le fue muy complicado ya que el susurro cadencioso de Cameron fue suficiente para que las piernas de Cuddy flaqueasen, sintiendo que no podía tenerse en pie.

Cameron se inclinó sobre ella y paseó su boca por su mejilla, descendió lentamente por su cuello mientras con su mano acariciaba el pecho de la directora, masajeándolo.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo más hasta quedarse de rodillas, se metió bajo el escritorio a gachas, y cuando ya estuvo dentro agarró las patas de la silla, que para su alegría llevaba unas pequeñas ruedas, y la acercó a ella.

Cuddy sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su pierna en dirección a su muslo y se metió bajo su falda, lo que la tensó completamente.

"Cameron, que haces?" los nervios de Cuddy aumentaban considerablemente.

"Shhh… tu solo disfruta" expresó autoritaria.

Cuddy se sobresaltó cuando notó la mano de Cameron en sus bragas y como con la otra la obligaba a abrir las piernas.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos bajo su ropa interior y acarició su sexo, escuchando a Cuddy suspirar, la cual echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sabía que aquello era una locura, pero poco le importaba, en esos instantes se veía incapaz de detener nada.

Un gemido involuntario escapó de su boca cuando la rubia comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Cerró los labios en una especie de intento por sellarlos, "me voy a controlar" se dijo a si misma.

Pero no tenía muy claro que algo estuviera bajo su control cuando su ropa interior desapareció.

Cameron, sin previo aviso, le había quitado las bragas y ahora hacía un recorrido por toda la extensión de su piernas, lamiéndolas, besándolas e incluso mordiéndolas.

Las piernas de Cuddy temblaron ante su contacto, y ante la excitación que le producía preveer los próximos movimientos de su empleada.

La forzó a abrir las piernas todo lo que le era posible, con sus manos abrió los pliegues de su vagina, acercó su boca dándole un primer lametazo, consiguiendo que Cuddy se removiera en su asiento.

"Tranquila, aún no he empezado" le dijo Cameron desde la oscuridad del escritorio. Cuddy asintió con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente.

Cameron llevó sus manos a la cintura de la más mayor para intentar inmovilizarla de alguna manera, cuando le dio un segundo lametazo.

A ese le siguió otro y después otro, pero decidió jugar un poco más profundo. Introdujo su lengua en su vagina y comenzó a moverla con agilidad, la metía y la sacaba constantemente, haciendo pequeños círculos cuando la tenía dentro.

Los espasmos de Cuddy y la humedad que sentía eran más que evidentes. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para tapársela y evitar que todo el hospital supiera lo que estaba pasando allí.

"Mmmmmh" salió del interior de su garganta, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia que agilizó los movimientos, verla excitada la excitaba a ella misma, lo disfrutaba como si se lo estuvieran haciendo a ella.

Deslizó sus dedos hacia su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo a la vez que seguía trabajando con su lengua dentro de ella. Metió su mano por dentro de sus propios pantalones, y comenzó a tocarse aumentando su excitación, notando como cada vez estaba más húmeda.

Pero alguien detuvo ese momento de intimidad irrumpiendo en el despacho…


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra no ser él único al que le gusta esta pareja, o por lo menos le crea curiosidad. Aquí la segunda parte y última, de nuevo, gracias. **

** 2ª Parte**

"Cuddy… ¿puedo pasar?"

"No… estoy… ocupada" dijo con dificultad, pero Wilson ya había entrado en el despacho y se había sentado frente a Cuddy. Cameron se detuvo un tanto expectante por ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Estoy harto de House¿sabes la última?" Cuddy negó mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio, apoyando sus codos en él y poniendo sus manos en la frente, aparentando mirar unos papeles, pero solo quería taparse la cara para que Wilson no descubriera nada.

"Me ha puesto en evidencia delante de la junta, les ha dicho que me he tirado al 80 de las enfermeras del hospital. Ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo me miraban…"

Mientras Wilson hablaba, Cameron decidió divertirse un rato así que introdujo lentamente su dedo índice en el sexo de Cuddy perfectamente dilatado.

"Ahhhhh" exclamó la directora al sentir la intrusión dentro de ella.

Wilson la miró extrañado "¿estas bien?"

Cuddy metió una de sus manos bajo el escritorio agarrando la muñeca de Cameron para detenerla. "Perfectamente"

"¿En serio?" volvió a preguntar Wilson.

"Sss…" notó como aquel dedo, en vez de salir, fue introducido más profundamente "sssiiii!" exclamó en lo que a Wilson le pareció un gemido.

"estas sudando" el oncólogo cada vez estaba más extrañado, se estaba poniendo nervioso con la situación.

Cuddy maldijo mentalmente a Cameron "es que hace…" el dedo de Cameron volvió a moverse "ahh… mucho calor aquí"

Wilson desvió su mirada hacia el exterior un momento "pero si esta nevando y ni siquiera tienes la calefacción puesta…"

"Es que últimamente tengo" Cameron introdujo un segundo dedo "sofocos!" gritó.

Wilson se estaba poniendo malo de ver a Cuddy tan alterada "¿sofocos?"

"si! Si! Sofocos!" tomó aire intentando controlarse "¿puedes salir por favor? Tengo mucho que hacer"

"Vale… lo siento…" se fue completamente aturdido, no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga.

Cuando salió, se cruzó con House en la puerta.

"Donde esta Cuddy" dijo alterado, Wilson no contestó "Oh vamos Jimmy¿aún cabreado? Si quieres luego te invito a un sándwich de atún para compensarte… pero antes tengo que gritarle a la bruja por ponerme niñeras que me vigilan"

"no te recomendaría que entraras"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó House curioso.

"Esta rara" Wilson no sabía como definir muy bien la actitud de Cuddy.

"¿Como de rara?"

"No se… esta sudando… con los ojos dilatados… bastante ofuscada, parecía que… sus…"

"Joder¿puedes terminar alguna puta frase¿sus…?"

Wilson se acercó a él "sus pezones" le dijo casi inaudiblemente.

"¿sus que?" Wilson se acercó un poco más al ver que no le había escuchado.

"sus pezones" susurró.

"¡sus pezones!" gritó House entre escandalizado y gracioso.

"Shhhh¿pero quieres callarte?"

House se aproximo en plan misterioso "¿qué pasa con sus pezones?"

"Pues… es que estaban…" estiró los dedos índices de cada mano intentando gesticular lo que quería decir "estan… empitonados"

"AJA!" dijo House triunfante "eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla"

"Cual?"

"Pues que cuando estoy cerca, me presienten y se endurecen…" clavó los ojos perdido en algún pensamiento mientras Wilson lo miraba con desgana "¡Claro!"

"¿Claro que?"

"Ahora entiendo porque siempre me esta esperando a la entrada del hospital y me encuentra cada vez que me escondo¡sus pezones son sensores Housianos!"

"Ahmmm…"

"Ya se lo que tengo que hacer para desactivarlos"

Wilson le miró pensando en el disparate que iría a soltar "¿Qué, House?"

"Sexo" dijo sin más "sus pechos están cargados de desesperación, se desactivarán y podré vivir tranquilo, aunque corro el riesgo de que se vuelvan adictos a mi, entonces el problema sería mayor, bueno… tendré que correrme… digo, correrlo, perdón" Sonrió abiertamente.

Mientras, en el despacho de Cuddy, Cameron se deslizaba por su cuerpo para quedarse cara a cara, situada entre sus piernas.

"No debías haber hecho eso" dijo Cuddy con la respiración entrecortada.

Cameron se acercó a sus labios "dime que no te ha gustado" le dijo en un susurro cargado de erotismo.

"Pero Wilson nos podía haber descubierto"

"Es discreto, no hubiera dicho nada" seguía con el mismo tono de voz, tentando a Cuddy a que la besara, pero separándose cada vez que esta lo intentaba.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"¿Qué te estoy haciendo?" dijo seductora.

"trastocar mi vida"

"¿Tan buena era tu vida antes?"

Cuddy puso su mano en la nuca de Cameron para atraerla "Ahora es mucho mejor" la besó, estaba desesperada por probar sus labios, su lengua, su boca, impregnado de sus propios fluidos. El beso no era nada delicado, se devoraban la una a la otra, Cameron se dejó caer sentándose sobre las piernas de Cuddy, enredó sus dedos entre los rizos de la morena para fortalecer aquel beso y hacerlo aún más intenso.

Estaban tan metidas en su propio placer que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía. Wilson y House estaban en frente, a pocos metros, completamente inmóviles, pálidos y sin mandíbula.

"Creo que ya me he corrido" soltó House en un susurro que ellas escucharon, se separaron bruscamente y se levantaron, nerviosas, deseando que la tierra las tragase.

House y Wilson miraron hacia abajo, comprobando que todo en sus cuerpos seguía normal, aunque no por mucho tiempo si seguían dándole vueltas a lo sucedido.

"Esto tiene una explicación, no es lo que pensáis" Wilson y House se callaron esperando esa explicación, que por supuesto no llegó, era una frase echa que todos sabían pero ninguna tenía la forma de continuarla.

Tras varios minutos de silencio y tensión agonizante, Cameron habló."Uy, pero mira que hora es, se me ha hecho tardísimo" dio unos pasos hacia la salida "en urgencias ya deben estar preocupados…" House le cortó el paso interponiendo el bastón en medio.

"Seguro que a tu jefa no le importará que llegues tarde… ¿a que no? Jefa…"

"No, la verdad es que no me importa" miró a Cameron algo enfadada por haber intentado escaquearse y dejarla sola con el aprieto. La inmunóloga volvió a colocarse a su lado.

"Y bien… aún esperamos esa explicación" viendo que las dos se miraban pero no decían nada, prosiguió "¿desde cuando vosotras…?" entrelazó sus dedos como si fueran dos tijeras, provocando que ellas se ruborizaran.

"no seas bestia" susurró Wilson.

"una imagen vale más que mil palabras" le contestó en el mismo tono de voz q él había usado "¡venga bollitos¡Les he hecho una pregunta!

"Desde…" comenzó Cameron "El cumpleaños de Wilson"

"¡No jodas que os liasteis en mi casa!"

"¡No!... a ver… no se si recuerdas que bebí más de la cuenta."

"Si que me acuerdo si… te subiste a la mesa y nos hiciste un steaptess" dijo con una sonrisilla en los labios.

"Vale pues… Lisa me llevó a casa y…"

"¡Y se aprovechó de ti! No esperaba eso de ti Cuddy" dijo House reprochador.

"¡No!" gritó Cuddy "solo nos besamos, pero al día siguiente hablamos… nos dimos cuenta de que sentíamos una atracción muy fuerte la una por la otra y… hasta hoy."

House pasó de estar serio a formar una sonrisa en su boca a cámara lenta, cada vez más amplia.

"¿En que estas pensando?" preguntó Cuddy "creo que no es necesario que os diga que esto es completamente confidencial"

"¿Cómo pagarás nuestro silencio?" House le lanzó una mirada a Cuddy que le heló la sangre.

"Que… ¿qué?" Comenzó a sudar nerviosa, todo se había descubierto, ya no podía hacer nada.

Cameron se acercó a House y se puso justo enfrente de él. "Como a ti se te ocurra soltar la lengua le diré a todo el mundo que eres impotente" lo miró desafiante.

"Nadie te creería" Cameron vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

"Sabes que si… soy joven, atractiva, tu eres mayor y adicto a las vicodinas, las cuales pueden haber echo estragos en ti, tuvimos una cita que yo te pedí¿de verdad crees que es más creíble que tu me rechazaste a que eres impotente y por eso no quise saber nada más de ti?" Por primera vez en su vida House se había quedado sin habla.

"No…" tartamudeó "no serías capaz"

"Pruebame" Esta vez era ella la que tenía la sonrisa, se acercó de nuevo a Cuddy, rodeó su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y le dio un beso pasional, dejando que sus lenguas lucharan, siendo en muchas ocasiones visibles para los dos hombres que presenciaban la escena. Tras separarse Cameron le susurró "me tengo que ir" Cuddy solo acertó a asentir, aquella mujer la dejaba completamente descolocada, enloquecida. Cameron se marchó contoneando las caderas ante la atenta mirada de su pareja y de los otros dos que seguían mudos.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, House miró a Wilson, levantó su mano y pellizcó el brazo de su amigo.

"¡Auch¿qué haces?" preguntó Wilson frotándose el brazo.

"Comprobar si esto es un sueño"

"¿Y por qué no te pellizcas tu?"

"Porque eso duele" House giró la cabeza hasta situar sus ojos en los de su jefa, hinfló los carrillos pensativo "Bueno… ¿que hacemos¿Te hace un trio?

**FIN**


End file.
